


Fight

by Octarine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ... gone wrong, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Happy tags..., Implied Character Death, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octarine/pseuds/Octarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your shoulders sag slightly as you fight over giving in, letting yourself leave this world as you know you are destined to, or to fight, fight the way you know he did, the way you should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So........ It was supposed to be Mom and Bec Noir in a Kismesissitude. And... I don't think I can write proper black romance to save my life so it just turned into Angsty Angry Mom. Er... ok. Sorry?

“James…?” You murmur, small and broken and lost, knowing that you will not get an answer. The rocky grey floors are stained with his blood, those big blue eyes of his wide but glassy, face frozen in a state of horror. Your drink slips from your fingers, glass shattering against the floor, falling into the pool of crimson, so fresh it’s warm. The first broken noise finds it’s way from your lips, a sob, a painful noise that comes with your eyes stinging and your stomach clenching.

You knew this was coming, you all did, but you still wanted more time, you suppose everyone does when their final moments come, and you never expected it to be like this. His crisp white shirt ruined, his hat fallen to the floor, flecks of blood staining it, too. You can’t help but think that he would have wanted to go out of this world in order.

And over him stands the beast, the thing that your little girl will have to face, and kill, or maybe James’ boy or one of the others’.

You can’t help but wish that you could handle this for them, that you could make sure that they were fine, take out the thing threatening them, but that is no longer your place, mother or not, they are no longer your babies, you cannot continue to protect them, not any longer. But you refuse to give in without a fight, you know James didn’t, you know he fought until his last breath; you will too.

You gulp down the lump in your throat, fight down the pain in your chest, and look him in the eye. He’s more animal than anything else at this point, face elongated and silky with black fur, wings spread behind his back, shining in the light, and eyes sharp, sharp and wicked.

You don’t have your gun, why don’t you have your gun? You’re such a fool.

Your shoulders sag slightly as you fight over giving in, letting yourself leave this world as you know you are destined to, or to fight, fight the way you know he did, the way you should.

The muscles in his face twitch as if he is not yet used to this new body, his snout wrinkling and lips pulling back. At first you think he is growling but then you realize that no, no this monster is laughing at you, _mocking_ you.

You snarl back, knife snatched from the floor, and you prepare yourself.

You leave the world fighting.


End file.
